


Carnivorous Venus Fly Trap

by Rice_Krispie



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Other, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Silly, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, lonely, ramble, random flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rice_Krispie/pseuds/Rice_Krispie
Summary: Don't ask.  Rambles of a lonely plant.





	Carnivorous Venus Fly Trap

The carnivorous Venus fly trap sat stationary in his warp pipe. He was stationed, plotted inside this pot and damn he was extremely lonely.  
Piranha Plant swatted his leafy stem hands at a few neon, colorful flies that buzzed past him. Curse that Mario! He was left here, alone, feeling disabled and saddened. Would someone ever come to check on him?  
CHOMP!!!!!!!! He opened his gaping mouth and chomped at the fly. Mm, quite a meal. The colorful drips of color dripped down his lips and sharp teeth. Drip....drip...yum. At least the flies were tasty.  
The silly plant stretched. Up, down, up, down. The plant's length grew and shortened, and he returned to rest in his pipe.  
There is more to this stage, this lair than he knows. More than the colorful flies, the stale breeze. Maybe he could meet those smash players. The morons from the World of Light, and the other teams. Nah. He's just a piranha plant after all. No one cares.  
Suddenly, a white and yellow daisy crawled up from under the grass. "Hey you! Piranha! Aren't you bored here!? You know, you could be a smasher too." The little flower danced over to the carnivore and smacked it. "Get it together!" 

The plant shook his head, awakening, his mouth opened wide, threatening the smaller flower. "Oh yeah? How about you? Is that why you're just alone in this grass?" 

"My fate is different than yours. But you have potential. Come on! You can do it, Petey." 

Petey? Piranha plant forgot that was even his own name.  
A little lithe dance and the plant popped up, getting larger in his pot. He bounced around in his pot pipe, ready for action. To and throe, hither and tither, and all around. He needed to move, to bounce. 

Slightly dizzy, he still felt strong. "YES!! Fine. Just watch. I'll even be able to defeat Mario and the people playing on their controllers will have no idea what's coming! I'll use my long stem strike!! Then they'll finally understand!" 

Pakkun Pakkun Pakkun....  
The deadly flower smirked, shook around a bit. PTTTOOOIIIEEEE!! "Goodbye, little flower. Thank you for your kindness."

This pipe bounced around, finally leaving his stage of loneliness, ready to find the next level, to explore, to have fun. Just beware of the poison breath. AHAHAHAA..


End file.
